The Truth
by BlackNeko
Summary: Kollektiver Schwachsinn; Wie kamen Bunny und Mamoru auf den Thron? Wie entstand Chibi-Usa? Warum wurde Michiru zur Kriegerin des Meeres? Woher hat Haruka das ganze Geld? Fragen über Fragen...
1. Endymion und die Prinzessin

***SLM! Tadaaaaa.... hier kommt wieder Unsinn á la Black Neko vom Feinsten! ^_^0  
  
Leute, die sowieso schon zu wenig Zeit haben, denen kann ich diese stories nicht empfehlen... Sie sind kurz und unspektakulär... aber trotzdem irgendwie cool! ~freu~*** [blackneko@freenet.de]  
  
Die folgenden Charaktere gehören alle Naoko Takeuchi und nicht mir.  
  
[Wie Sailor Moon es auf den Thron schaffte]  
  
Einst lebte auf der Erde ein Bauer, der hatte einen dummen Sohn. Dieser Bursch war so dumm, dass er nicht einmal bis drei zählen konnte und deshalb nannte man ihn einfach Endymion. [^o^ ~fiesgrins~]  
  
Die Bauernfamilie besaß nur eine Kuh, die der Vater jeden Abend auf die Weide hinter dem alten Haus führte. Endymion konnte man das nicht zumuten, denn er würde die Kuh sicher irgendwo verlieren. [Ja! Verliert ihr mal ne riesige, ausgewachsene Kuh...]  
  
Aber eines Tages war der Bauer so krank und die Mutter [äh? ... womit soll die denn beschäftigt sein, damit Endymion die Kuh ausführen muss?] [übrigens ist mit der Kuh nicht Bunny gemeint!] war zu faul, sodass Endymion die Kuh auf die Weide bringen musste.  
  
Hinter dem Haus wuchsen aber nur Disteln und Unkraut und die Kuh wollte und wollte nicht fressen. Endymion wollte der Kuh besseres Futter verschaffen und führte sie an die Ufer des Fluss', wo besonders saftiges Gras wuchs. [doch nicht so dumm, der Kleine]  
  
Die Kuh aber sprang ins Wasser und schwamm bis zum Mond [fragt nicht! Das ist eben so!]  
  
Endymion hatte es noch geschafft, sich an ihrem Schwanz festzuhalten und als sie endlich aus dem Wasser stiegen, fluchte er los und beschimpfte die Kuh. [Wahrscheinlich sagte er: "Du dumme Kuh!"]  
  
Doch da erblickte er plötzlich einen Palast aus Kristall und es wuchs gaaanz viel Gras auf dem Boden [jahaaaa! Der Mond ist grün gewesen, bevor Endymions Kuh alles weggefuttert hat!]. Die Kuh aß und aß sich satt und ließ sich abends wieder nach hause führen.  
  
Der Bauer war beeindruckt, angesichts der fetten Kuh und von da an musste Endymion die Kuh immer ausführen. ["Gehen wir heute aus, Schatz?" - "Muh!"] Sie gingen Tag für Tag zum kristallenen Mondpalast und die Kuh aß und aß.  
  
Nach einer Woche ungefähr [ihr wisst ja, Endymion kann nicht zählen, also wird er auch nicht wissen, wie viele Wochen bzw Tage vergangen sind!], als Endymion und seine Kuh auf dem Mond waren, trafen sie eine merkwürdige Gestalt.  
  
Es war ein junges Mädchen, das auf den Schultern einen Eimer trug. Endymion erschrak, als er sie gesehen hatte, aber sie sprach gedämpft: "Fürchtet Euch nicht. Ich bin Prinzessin Serenety und als ich nachsehen wollte, was im Grunde des Eimers ist, ist mein Kopf stecken geblieben. Ich bitte Euch, wenn Ihr morgen wieder kommt, bringt eine Axt mit. Ich ertrüge nicht die Schmach, sollte mich jemand aus meiner Familie so sehen." Erklärte sie.  
  
Endymion tat, was man ihm sagte [ist ja auch viel bequemer, als selbst zu denken!] und kam am nächsten Tag mit einer Axt.  
  
"Zerschlagt den Eimer!" bat die Prinzessin und Endymion tat es. [zum Glück hat er nicht daneben geschlagen! Dann wäre Bunny ganz schön kopflos gewesen...] Zum Vorschein kam die schöne Prinzessin und als Dank dafür, dass er sie rettete, nahm die Prinzessin Endymion zum Mann.  
  
Sie bestiegen beide den Thron und man möge es glauben oder nicht, mit der Zeit lernte Endymion sogar bis drei zählen. Solch ein weiser König war er!  
  
[und die Kuh?? Was ist mit der?] [Nein! Aus der ist nicht Chibi Usa geworden! Wie es zu diesem Unglück kam, das erzähle ich euch später! ~fiesgrins ~]  
  
***SLM! Hehehe... und? Jetzt wisst ihr Bescheid, oder? Soll ich noch mehr solcher vertuschten Fakten aufspüren??*** [blackneko@freenet.de] 


	2. Chibi Usa erblickt die Welt

***SLM! Wie versprochen: Die Gründe für Chibi Usa.... Viel Spaß!***  
  
Ähem... Chibi Usa-Liebhaber sollten lieber nicht weiter lesen....  
  
[Wie es zu Chibi Usa kam]  
  
Es waren einmal [ui! Ein Märchen!!] zwei junge Musikanten; der eine Trommler, der andere Trompeter. Sie zogen durch das Land und spielten und spielten ihre Musik.  
  
Eines Tages kamen sie an eine Waldlichtung, in der Elfen und Feen tanzten. "Spielt uns doch was vor!" baten sie und der Trompeter willigte ein. Der Trommler allerdings legte sich hin murrte: "Ich spiele nicht ohne Bezahlung!" und schlief ein.  
  
Währenddessen spielte der Trompeter ein Lied nach dem anderen, bis es Abend wurde und die Feen schlafen gehen mussten. Die Ministerin der Feen und Elfen Vereinigung kam, um die beiden Musikanten nun zu belohnen.  
  
Sie brach eine Distel ab und schlug damit einmal auf die Trommel des Trommlers. Die Trompete des Trompeters jedoch berührte sie mit einem goldenen Himmelsschlüssel. "Was soll der ScheiXXX??!" fluchte der Trommler und zog den Trompeter mit sich, "weg von diesen Viechern" [Zitat]  
  
Als die Musikanten in der nächsten Stadt angekommen waren, spielten sie wieder und alsbald der Trompeter in sein Instrument blies, fielen Goldstücke vom Himmel.  
  
Der Trommler schlug sogleich auf seine Trommel, in der Hoffnung, auch bei ihm würde es Gold regnen, aber [Ey Aldär! Immerhin hast du geschlafen und nix gemacht! Iz doch klar, dassde nix kriegst!] stattdessen flog ein Schwarm wilder Hornissen über das Dorf und jagte nur den Trommler. [Lassen wir die anderen Menschen mal in Ruhe, gell?]  
  
Der Trompeter wurde - natürlich- bald reich und er teilte seinen Reichtum gerne. Er wies keinen Bettler von der Tür [nur die, die schon zum 30. mal angestellt hatten....] und gab jedem Goldstücke. [Jetzt kennen wir sogar die Gründe der Inflation!]  
  
Der arme Trommler dachte, er sei verflucht, sein ganzes Leben lang vor den Hornissen wegzurennen, als er plötzlich wieder auf der Lichtung stand, wo er die Feen und Elfen getroffen hatte.  
  
Die Elfen baten ihn, etwas zu spielen [haben die nix besseres zu tun, als den lieben langen Tag zu tanzen??] und der Trommler willigte ein. "Wenn ihr mir so eine schöne Trompete schenkt, wie meinem Freund, dann spiele ich euch, so lange ihr wollt!"  
  
Die Ministerin [vielleicht Angelika Merkel?]lächelte und zupfte ein Büschel Schilf aus. Sogleich verwandelte es sich in eine goldene, glänzende Trompete.  
  
Der Trommler [oder ex-Trommler und zukünftiger Trompeter...] griff gierig nach dem funkelndem Instrument und rannte davon, ohne auch nur eine Ton für die Elfen zu spielen. [ist der gemein!]  
  
Er konnte es nicht aushalten und spielte einige Töne, schon bereit, die Münzen aufzufangen. Aber o Graus! Am ganzen Körper fühlte er, wie er sich veränderte. Sein Körper schrumpfte, seine Augen wuchsen und wurden geblendet von dem grässlichen Rosa, dass seine Haare annahmen, nachdem sie zu zwei riesigen Büscheln zur Seite gewachsen waren.  
  
Dann stand es da, das Ungeheuer, das Grauen, das Schreckliche, die Ausgeburt des Abscheulichen Bösen [und was weiß ich nicht noch allem....] ....:  
  
Chibi Usa.  
***SLM! Fertiiig! Aber ich habe noch mehr! Warum ist Haruka so reich? Und: warum/ wie ist Michiru die Kriegerin des Meeres geworden?? Das alles und noch viel viel mehr... beim nächsten Mal!*** 


	3. Wie Haruka reich geworden ist

***SLM! Weiter geht's!***  
  
Warum Haruka so reich ist....  
  
Eines Tages fand ein kleines blondes Mädchen einen Pfennig und weil das Mädchen sonst nichts besaß, nahm sie ihn mit zu seinem Onkel.  
  
"Sieh nur, Onkel! Ein Pfennig! Gibst du mir eine Silbermünze? Dann können die beiden heiraten und wenn sie Kinder bekommen, dann darfst du es haben!" sagte das Mädchen.  
  
Der Onkel lachte kaut. "Aber Haruka, was soll den das? Heiraten, Kinder... wir reden hier von Geld!"  
  
Aber weil der Onkel sehr geizig war und ihn die Aussicht auf eine Münze mehr sehr erfreute, willigte er schließlich ein und gab Haruka eine Silbermünze.  
  
Das kleine Mädchen nahm die Münzen und nach einem Monat kam sie wieder und reichte dem Onkel eine Kupfermünze.  
  
"Also, so was.." staunte der Onkel und betrachtete die Kupfermünze. Das kleine Mädchen lächelte. "Schade, dass du mir keine Goldmünze gegeben hast, sonst hätten sie vielleicht goldene Kinder bekommen..."  
  
Der Onkel dachte kurz nach und beschloss, Haruka sein ganzes Vermögen zu geben, damit sie die Goldmünzen untereinander verheiraten konnte und somit das Vermögen nur noch vervielfältigen würde.  
  
"Wenn du so ein gutes Händchen dafür hast..." fügte er hinzu und überwies ihr all sein Geld.  
  
Nach zwei Monaten ungefähr hatte er noch immer nichts von Haruka gehört. Er war besorgt um sein Geld und rief sie an.  
  
"Mein herzliches Beileid, Onkel!" wünschte Haruka. "Deine Goldmünzen sind alle verstorben..." erklärte sie.  
  
"Wie soll das den gehen?" regte sich der Onkel auf und drohte Haruka mit einer Anzeige.  
  
"Aber Onkel, wenn du mir doch geglaubt hast, dass sie Kinder bekommen, warum glaubst du mir dann nicht auch, dass das Geld gestorben ist?" fragte ihn Haruka.  
  
Der Onkel regte sich nur noch mehr auf und schleppte Haruka vor das Gericht.  
  
Aber als der Richter die Geschichte hörte, musste er über die Dummheit des Onkels lachen und sprach das Urteil zu Gunsten von Haruka, die von da an ein Leben im Luxus besaß!  
  
**SLM! Zugegeben, etwas lahm, aber unter Stress zu arbeiten (~eine gewisse Person damit mein~) ist nicht einfach... Bleibt sauber!*** 


End file.
